Energy ball
The power to throw Energy Balls is an offensive ability used by primarily demons, and in some cases witches and warlocks.Season 3, Exit Strategy The user can form balls of energy (which resemble electrical discharges) in their hand, and throw them at targets with varying levels of voltage. They can also dissipate and control the energy ball while still in their hand. This power is a minor advancement of the power of Electrokinesis. History Aku'sEnergyBall.jpg BelthazorFireEnergyBall.jpg Evil Wyatt.jpg Red energy ball.jpg UsingEnergyBalls.jpg Inspector Rodriguez is the first evil being the Charmed Ones encounter with this power. Belthazor also possessed this particular power, as do several other demons such as Zotars, a breed of demonic bounty hunters. ("Déjà Vu All Over Again," "Sleuthing with the Enemy"). It is a common, deadly, and effective power, worthy of frequent use in the Demonic Community. Later in the series, some witches are shown to possess this power, notably the morally ambiguous Montana and Callaway families, Bianca and other Phoenix witches. While usually blue, some demons have shown to create red energy balls. ("Bite Me") ("Soul Survivor") Cole once created a huge, powerful energy ball, with which he attempted to vanquish the Source, but instead killed the Oracle. ("Brain Drain") Darklighters and evil witches with Darklighter ancestry also seem to have this power. Energy balls appear to be able to be deflected using mirrors, as seen when Cole tries to commit suicide, he throws an energy ball at a mirror, which rebounds and hits him, setting him on fire. Energy balls seem to be deflected by hard durable objects. Once, during an episode ("There's Something About Leo") where the Charmed Ones were being faced by three demons with energy balls, Phoebe hit an energy ball with a crowbar, baseball style, and sent it back towards the demons, effectively vanquishing them. However, cars and other technology catch on fire, exploding, when they are hit by an energy ball. Strength and Control The power of an energy ball varies as it depends on the user. For instance, a low-level demon with this power would probably have to use multiple energy balls to vanquish a target, while an upper-level demon such as Belthazor would be able to vanquish a target in one hit. Some especially powerful demons can kill or incapacitate multiple targets with a single energy ball. For instance, Cole once knocked Piper, Paige and Leo to the ground (and knocked out Piper and Leo) with one energy ball. Also, some demons can throw reduced-wattage energy balls that can merely stun targets. In the episode Death Takes A Halliwell, Cole throws an energy ball and it splits in two, heading towards the two Seekers. So Energy Balls can be linked to the mind of the bearer. Whitelighters energy balls are harmless and use them to train with their charges ("Power Outage"),("Blinded by the Whitelighter"). Immunity Energy balls are usually lethal. However, some demons are powerful enough that they can withstand the blast. Also, the Charmed Ones eventually grew powerful enough that they could withstand being hit by them. List of Users Notes and References Category:Powers